Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{4t}{5} - \dfrac{t}{6}$
In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5$ and $6$ $\lcm(5, 6) = 30$ $ q = \dfrac{6}{6} \cdot \dfrac{4t}{5} - \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{t}{6} $ $q = \dfrac{24t}{30} - \dfrac{5t}{30}$ $q = \dfrac{24t -5t}{30}$ $q = \dfrac{19t}{30}$